Virtually every household in the United States has one or more sinks that is mounted into a cabinet type arrangement. Typically, the sink drains into a pipe arrangement that is housed below the sink and within the interior of the cabinet. The piping normally acts as a conduit to allow water to pass from the sink through the cabinet's interior and out through the cabinet and/or house wall. Unfortunately, the standard U-shaped piping systems that are found below most modern kitchen and bathroom sinks frequently leak. Although a homeowner might think that leaks occur at the point where the pipe goes through the cabinet or house wall, in fact, most water leaks either occur at the point at which the sink connects to the pipe, or at the joints of the piping itself. Sometimes the amount of water leakage is so small that it is virtually impossible for the homeowner to detect. However, even a small minuscule amount of water leakage will cause water damage to cabinet and/or house walls and floors. In addition, minute water leaks will not only directly cause water damage, but in regions in which termites prevail, the water damaged areas are particularly susceptible to termites.
Heretofore, a device for detecting and collecting water or other liquids that leaks from sink piping, regardless of the rate or amount of leakage, has been unknown. Moreover, the inventor is not aware of any means whatsoever that is able to detect the existence of extremely minute amounts of water leakage, and collect the leaking water in a detectable and reusable collection means.
However, various oil and coolant drain pan systems exist. Although none of these references teach or suggest the collection and detection of water leaks, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,930,602 to Gust, 4,392,552 to Partridge, and 4,054,184 to Marcinko teach oil collecting pans that may temporarily drain oil into a disposable bottle or bag that is sealed and discarded.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a water leak detection device that is able to detect and collect leaking water and act as a support upon which household items may be placed.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an inexpensive device that obviates the need for expensive plumbing repairs to repair minor and/or undetectable water leaks.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a means for collecting the leaking water that when nearly full can be readily and easily removed, emptied, and repositioned to again collect leaking water.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide an inexpensive means for detecting water leaks that is also able to prevent the occurrence of water damage that is associated with leaking water.